


did you just agree with me?

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tsundere!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: you don’t always agree with the libero, but when you do, it always hits him square in the chest.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 41





	did you just agree with me?

『 ⚡️ 』here’s the thing with you and nishinoya: you are both hopelessly into each other and it _shows_. the only thing is that while nishinoya is very keen on showing it, you are adamant in brushing him off.

『 ⚡️ 』 “you look gorgeous today, y/n!” “no.” “ 🥰 🥰 ”

『 ⚡️ 』 yall are so whipped for each other in the sense that you both pick up on the tiny things about one another. he notices that whenever you get bored you tap the side of your desk repeatedly. he learns morse code, thinking it was a hidden message, only to find gibberish

『 ⚡️ 』you notice the shift in his emotions, even with the smile on his face. you notice the way he always scrunches his nose when he lies about his health, and it takes a well placed word in his direction for him to slow down.

『 ⚡️ 』you’re not as affiliated with the volleyball club, but as a student council boardmember, you’re tasked to check up on the sports events so you’re often found around campus with a clip board.

『 ⚡️ 』“need any help, y/n?” “no, thank you.”

『 ⚡️ 』it’s not that you seek noya out, it’s just that... you _just so happen_ to be in the same spot as he is!! and it just so happens that you brought along an extra bottle of pocari sweat, and an extra bottle of orange gatorade _and_ an extra chocolate bar.

『 ⚡️ 』 he won’t say anything, he’ll just beam are you with a hundred watt smile and you’ll huff but stay seated next to him.

* * *

the sky was a beautiful orange hue as you made your way to the gym, waving at a few of your friends. from inside you could hear the squeak of shoes against polished wood, as well as the signature scream of their libero.

you knocked on the door, announcing your arrival and the remaining time they had left within school grounds. to no one’s surprise, you see the same trio of the two volleyball obsessed freshmen and, well, him.

nishinoya flashes you a grin, ushering out the two. you quirk your eyebrow at him, leaning against the wall with your arms crossed. “never knew you could be responsible, yuu.”

though his heart explodes in his chest at how his name rolls off your lips, he covers it up with a laugh. “i’m their senpai y/n! of course i gotta take care of them.”

looking around at the many stray balls and the obvious clutter of equipment, you shake your head. “can’t be helped,” you mutter, setting down your clipboard.

the next half hour is spent in silence, as the two of you retrieve stray balls and mop sweat off their floor. before you could take down the net, however, a volleyball bumps against your feet.

looking back, you see the challenge in his eyes. and who are you to say no to a challenge?

taking a spot on the other side, you begin with a jump serve, the ball hitting your hand with a satisfying twack. the guardian of karasuno is quick to receive, sending it back to your side.

the next serve, you poise yourself the same way you did as the last, only to flip to a float serve at the last second. nishinoya catches your change in demeanor, darting forward with a battle cry.

“rolling thunder!”

it’s a perfect receive, and if it were a proper game your side would’ve lost by now. you chuckle, shaking your head at his antics. “you’re really devoted to that catchphrase, huh?”

though he blushes, he manages to find it in him to retort back. “you love anyway.”

he expects you to bristle, to brush him off like you always do.

instead, you only smile, picking up the white ball. “i do.”

the world stops, and nishinoya has to wonder if he was dreaming.

**“did you just... agree with me?”**

you freeze, not even realizing that you slipped up. **“oh, i wish i could - ”**

**“no take-backs! you love my rolling thunder and that’s final!”**

you shake your head, but your shoulders are moving. in moments, you and nishinoya are laughing, closing up the gym and heading to the gates together with a comfortable air. 

the two of you stop at the gates, several words unspoken between the two of you. as you turn to leave, hand poised in a wave goodbye, it is noya that speaks up this time.

“want to stop by some ice cream?”

you turn, with a smile.

from then, agreeing to nishinoya just became a habit. one that you really didn’t mind.


End file.
